Tiberius Uruk
Professor Tiberius Uruk, was a professor of Transmutation magic who spent most of his life living in Daldur facing oppression for his race from the many hateful Fadans around him. Description Professor Uruk was a Half Orc, he stood at around 7'4" (2.24 m) and weighed roughly 250 lbs (113.4 kg). He had relatively handsome features and, like many Half Orcs, he had grey-green skin and charcoal coloured hair. His eyes were a grey in colour. He generally wore heavy brown, black or green coats with small, thin, circular glasses and smart trousers. Personality Professor Uruk had heart of gold. His polite and caring nature, even towards some of the rudest people, makes up for his absent mindedness. Despite his friendliness Uruk seems to be less than trusting, keeping a lot of information, especially regarding his closest friends and family, to himself. Possessions The professor owns a very large assortment of books and arcane tools, many of which were left to him by his master Gezeer Faeylar. Under the fake bottom of the trunk in his room he has a small assortment of powerful magical artefacts. A ring, a coat, and a belt. It is unknown what any of them actually do. History Professor Uruk was born in Cragmire, Fador; to a human scholar and an orc captive; his father was executed long before his birth. His mother fled south to Zhodon in Achfar. When he was 10, his mother perished defending the young Tiberius from a mob of villagers. He then fled north, back to Fador. He met a man named Gezeer Faeylar, who took Uruk in a began to train him in the arts of magic, which Uruk quickly became a master of; much like his master, showing great prowess at transmutational magics. Eventually Uruk completed his training and Faeylar returned to Sky Haeven, giving Uruk the small workshop that he been trained in. At some point after this, Uruk achieved his status as professor from the Aurora Society. Whilst in Daldur he suffered from continuous oppression from the locals, with them seeing him as some kind of spy from Oricalcos or something equally far-fetched - anything to try and get him out of town; but Tiberius stayed ever vigilant. During the mid 490s, Uruk found love in a woman named Lily Brooke, a young daughter of a farmer in Achfar. She ran away with him to Daldur where they were engaged. One day a noble man named Dalen Ironbrand came to Uruk in search of a magical cure for his young son Daldas' illness; Uruk tried for many months but was unsuccessful in curing the young boy, Dalen saw this as an insult, that Uruk wanted Daldus to die, so he swore to make Uruk's life hell. Dalen did just that, even going as far as to hire a member of Bardum's Bandits to assult and kill Lily. Uruk blames himself heavily for what happened to his fiancée as, if he had been there, they would've taken him instead of killing her. In 512 4E, he gained an apprentice by the name of Nathaniel; a young, orphaned boy who's father had been killed by the Charblades prior to his birth, and his mother had gone a missing a few months later; Uruk happily accepted him and treated him as if he was his own son. Relationships Nathaniel Kingston Nathaniel was adopted by the professor at a very young age after his father had died during the Infernal War and his mother went missing a few years after his birth. The professor and Nathaniel have a strange relationship; they do not act like father and son, more like master and apprentice, and it's likely that they both prefer it this way; however it is more than obvious that they care very deeply for one another.Jo'KhaviCategory:Males Category:Half Orcs Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Inhabitants of The Infinite Isles Category:Inhabitants of Fador Category:Inhabitants of Daldur Category:Characters in Fadan Legends Category:Inhabitants of Zhodon Category:Inhabitants of Achfar Category:Inhabitants of Eonia Category:Inhabitants of the Hovel Category:Members of the Aurora Society Category:Researchers